It has been appreciated for some time that Alzheimer's disease has a complex etiology. At least 15 percent of the cases appear to be due to the inheritance of an autosomal-dominant mutation, but the majority are "sporadic" showing no clear association with any identifiable genetic or environmental factor. Feldman, R. G., et al., Neurology, 13:811-824 1963; Heston, L. L., et al., Arch Gen. Psychiat., 38:1084-1090 (1981); Terry, R. D., Aging, 7:11-14 (1978); Jarvik, L. F. and Matsuyama, S. S., "The Biological Substrates of Alzheimer's Disease", Academic Press, pp 17-20 (1986). Even identical twins can show a large discordance in the age of onset of the disease. Nee, L. E., et al., Neurology, 37:359-363 (1987). Yet despite this variation, Alzheimer's disease shows a uniform set of clinical and pathological features--progressive loss of memory and other intellectual functions beginning in middle to late life, coupled with neuronal cell loss in the higher centers of the brain. Price, D. L., Ann. Rev. Neurosci., 9:489-512 (1986).
When examined by histochemical stains, Alzheimer's disease brains, particularly the hippocampus, neocortex, and amygdala, exhibit certain neuropathological protein deposits that serve as the defining characteristic of the disease. One such deposit, termed the neurofibrilary tangle, occurs inside neurons and is composed of "paired helical" protein filaments (PHF). Because they can be found in other neurodegenerative diseases, paired helical filaments are likely to be a common feature of dying neurons. The more definitive lesion of Alzheimer's disease is the "neuritic or senile plaque", which consists of a spherical, extra-cellular core of filamentous protein material surrounded by a halo of degenerating nerve cell processes. Extracellular protein filaments similar to those seen in the cores of neuritic plaques also accumulate in the walls of meningeal and intracortical blood vessels. The deposits of protein filaments in the cores of neuritic plaques and in blood vessels are referred to by the generic term "amyloid".
The first identical constituent of Alzheimer amyloid deposits was purified from meningeal blood vessels and its sequence determined by Glenner, G. G. and Wong, C. W. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 122:1131-1135 (1984). This protein, termed .beta. or A4, is a .about.42 amino-acid-long fragment of a larger protein that is a normal constituent of the brain and other tissues. A second protein component of Alzheimer amyloid deposits was identified as the serine protease inhibitor .alpha..sub.1 -antichymotrypsin (ACT).
While much has been learned about the biochemistry and expression of the aberrant protein deposits that characterize Alzheimer's disease, progress toward the development of methods for the diagnosis and treatment of the disease has been slow. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that the molecular basis for the disease pathology has remained obscure.